Tutor
by WalkingWit
Summary: This is where the Doctor was at the end of the Wedding of River Song. Just him, Rose Tyler, phyiscs homework, and some chips around 2001. Because nothing went together as perfectly as The Doctor and Rose, not even fish fingers and custard.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who. Spoilers for the Wedding of River Song. This is where the Doctor was while River was with her parents at the end of the episode.**

**I own nothing because I'm not brilliant.**

**Tutor**

_"I can go help Rose Tyler with her homework,_" he had said, and at that moment, his voice cracked. A far off look entered his eyes and he looked so very old and tired.

When all was said and done, with the universe thinking him dead, he was left alone with his TARDIS.

Without thinking, he set coordinates on the console, wistful.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler flipped through the pages of her physics book in the library, scowling. Mickey had ditched her after he tried to explain velocity to her for the umpteenth time. So she sat alone, ready to rip out her hair. She kept staring at the formula, the random letters making her head hurt.<p>

'V equals the change in X over the change in T,' she muttered, scrawling out the equation at the top of the paper before inserting the given numbers.

"Ahrgh," she groaned as she ended up with the wrong answer once more.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" came a voice from behind her.

Rose whipped around to see an oddly dressed man with a bowtie looking at her quizzically. He seemed to look smart.

"Just doin' some physics homework. 'S not exactly my best subject," she said.

"Oh, physics. Physics, physics, physics," he cracked his knuckles, looking over her shoulder at the book.

"Yeah," Rose raised a dark brow, "Who are you, I've never seen you 'round here before?"

"John Smith, tutor," the Doctor introduced himself to Rose Tyler.

"Rose," she replied.

Rose, his Rose, was sitting right in front of him. It took a great deal of effort not to just stare at her. She looked the same for the most part. Her blonde hair was less peroxide and more golden, her cheeks were slightly rounder, and she looked so _young_. Then he remembered that she was young when she met him, just nineteen.

"So, physics," he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down next her. She regarded him strangely, but shrugged it off. The man, Mr Smith, was kind enough to help her, so she wasn't going to question it.

He took a look at the textbook, grade ten. She couldn't have been more that fifteen.

"So, if a ball drops from the top of the London Eye..."

The tutor explained the problem thoroughly, correcting her mistakes without berating her, and Rose smiled upon the completion of her homework.

"I can't believe I finished, thank you so much!" she beamed at him, tongue sticking out a little in her signature Rose smile.

"You're very bright, you just needed someone to explain it," the Doctor said with a grin.

"I can't thank you enough," Rose said.

A librarian glared at her, causing the teen to blush sheepishly.

"Are you always here?" Rose asked quietly, "Because I've got a test next Friday and would appreciate the help."

"I'm around," the Doctor replied vaguely.

Rose moved to stand and shrugged on her dark brown jacket and the Doctor couldn't help but notice that it looked like the one she had when she traveled with him. The Doctor stood as well, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"So," Rose started, "If you've got no one else to tutor, d'you want to go get some chips? As a thanks for helping me," she asked.

Her brown eyes were wide and he couldn't bring himself to decline. He knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't stay long, but she was Rose and he was the Doctor. There was nothing else in the universe that seemed more right.

They left the library and walked a little ways, passing the Powell Estate. The Doctor looked at the building, feeling a pang as he imagined his old, large-eared self and Rose dashing up and down the stairs the day they met.

He turned his attention to the girl next to him. She talked about school, her mum, her friend who had left her at the library because she didn't understand.

"I'm not too great at school, too dim, I s'pose," she said.

The Doctor stopped walking, causing Rose to halt abruptly.

"You are not too dim, Rose Tyler. You are brilliant," he said.

Rose's eyes widened, "How'd you know my last name?" Her name rolled off his tongue so easily, like he'd said it a million times before.

"It was in your text book and on your assignment paper," he said nonchalantly.

"Right."

They started walking again at a leisurely pace, hands next to each other but not touching. His fingers twitched, but he'd just scare her off if he tried to hold her hand. Just this one last time, he wanted to hold her hand.

"Here it is," Rose pointed to the all too familiar shop, "C'mon," she grabbed his arm, tugging him along.

Close enough, he thought.

They sat down at a table, a large plate of chips between them.

"How long have you been a tutor?" she asked between bites.

"Since I got out of school," the Doctor said.

"Huh. How old are you anyway? Twenty five, six?" she asked.

"Twenty three," he lied, "I look mature for my age."

"No," Rose said, "you look young, except your eyes. They look like they should belong to a man who's been to the end of the universe and back," she mused thoughtfully.

The Doctor smiled softly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and his eyes water. He brushed it aside, focusing on Rose. Rose, the name that kept him fighting, the one thing he believed in. _Her_.

She had been asking him a question, but his mind had been elsewhere.

"So, will you?" her doe eyes stared at him and he noticed how little makeup she was wearing and dear heavens she was so young.

"Sorry?"

"Will you tutor me before my test? It's on Friday and if you'd help me on Thursday...I'll pay. I don't know how much you charge..." she trailed off.

"I'll be there. And you'll owe me a plate of chips," he smiled and his hearts fluttered at the sight of her relieved grin.

She looked down at the table, smile still tugging on her lips, blush rising to her cheeks. She looked up.

"I feel like I know you," she blurted out.

"Same," the Doctor croaked.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her of her future, to whisk her away right now. But he couldn't, because then Nine would never meet her and everything would be messed up and he wouldn't be so selfish, but dear God he just wanted to hold her one last time, to kiss her as this body never had, and to tell her what he couldn't at Bad Wolf Bay.

"So, next Thursday?" he asked to change the topic.

She nodded and reached for a chip at the same moment he did. Their hands met and lingered there. The Doctor pulled away quickly, closing his eyes. His fingers twitched and he _just touched Rose Tyler's hand_.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, parked near the library. Rose had gone home with a wave and a thanks, and said she was looking forward to seeing him next week. His hearts swelled as he entered the TARDIS, running his hand along the console. He felt like dancing, twirling around childishly because he was so giddy. He would go next week, but that'd be it. He'd say he was moving. That was the plan.<p>

He noticed a missed message on the console and grimaced. All it said was 'Hello, Sweetie'. He'd talk to River later, because he was currently in Rose-induced haze.

He planned to tell Rose that he was moving next week, but a large part of him doubted it. Because he was the Doctor and she was Rose Tyler, and no two things went together as well as they did. Not even fish fingers and custard.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was it. I hope it was enjoyable to read, and I hope I got them in character. Sad11 is harder to write than Sad10, since 11 just bounces around all hyper. And yes, the 'physics' bit is a callback to 'School Reunion'.<strong>


	2. Linger

**I lied. That wasn't the end. I was struck with more inspiration, and the reviews were so lovely and kind that I just had to write more. I didn't mean to make anyone sad/cry, but it's a bit unavoidable with Rose in the story.**

******Linger**

River was going on about Amy and Rory, how amused Rory was and how shocked Amy was at being the Doctor's in-laws, and how happy they were. The Doctor wasn't quite listening. He wanted to remind River that they got married in an aborted timeline, but his mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being a library in London where a blonde girl sat all alone to battle the monster known as physics. He'd promised to help her again, just this one last time.

"What's the matter?" River asked him as she noticed his far-off gaze.

"Matter? Nothing's the matter. I've just got some place to be," he replied quickly, brusquely.

River raised a brow.

"Spoilers," the Doctor deadpanned.

"Fine, just drop me off at the Stormcage, will you. I'll be off then," River didn't bother prying. He'd tell her once he was ready to tell her about whatever was bothering him.

With River safely in prison once more, the Doctor ended up in the library, searching. She sat alone again, reading the textbook intently. Her hair was in a messy bun and oh dear God, she looked so _young _and the Doctor kept trying to remind himself that she was still fifteen. He scrunched up his face, willing his hearts to slow to their usual rhythm. He made his face blank and emotionless. Be polite but distant, he reminded himself.

"Hello!" he greeted.

She turned around, smiling slowly, "Hi!"

The Doctor pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Where should we start?" he asked.

"Hold on," Rose rummaged through her bag, pulling out a folder and a paper. She handed it to him.

"Well?" she asked, biting her tongue.

"Brilliant, you are," he complimented.

"My teacher was so surprised," Rose took the paper back, happy to have gotten an 'A' on her last pop quiz.

"Well, can't dissapoint, can we?"

With that they spent the better part of the afternoon reviewing and the Doctor quizzing her on the formulas. He leaned closer to her to see the diagram she was drawing, but the smell of her shampoo nearly made him faint. It was the same shampoo, the same one she had during her time on the TARDIS, the same one that had such a pleasant smell and may or may not be currently in the bathroom in the TARDIS. (He didn't keep it on purpose, really. He just noticed a few of her things left on the TARDIS and let them be. It's not like she left with much notice. Or like she left on her own accord and...stop). He needed to stop this internal monologue before he drove himself crazy.

All that mattered right now was that she was sitting next to him, for the last time, and that he had to make every single second count. Or else he'd end up hating himself forever.

"Well, that's done with. I feel like I can ace that test tomorrow," Rose smiled at the Doctor, collecting her belongings, "You're a great tutor."

"Oh, thanks," he said modestly.

"I believe I owe you some chips," she said as they left the library, taking the same path as they did before.

They were less quiet this time, with Rose opening up more and the Doctor fabricating a story about where he was from, his schooling, and hobbies. He wished he could just tell her the truth, because lying to her made his hearts hurt.

"D'you tutor for other subjects? My maths isn't too great," Rose asked as they were sitting down with a plate of chips.

"I do, but..." the Doctor sighed.

"I'm bothersome, aren't I? I'm sorry, I roped you into helping me," she started apologetically.

"No, no. It's not that. I'm moving," he lied. He was always moving, that did nothing to change anything.

"Oh," she looked down, unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find another tutor," he offered half-heartedly.

She smiled lightly, "I don't think I could find another tutor like you even if I tried."

With that, he felt his head spin a little and grinned goofily.

"That so?"

Rose nodded, smile more playful, "I'm going to miss you, John."

"And I'll miss you, Rose."

They left after the Doctor paid for the chips, despite Rose's protests. He walked her back to the Powell Estate in near silence. His fingers twitched toward her hand, just wanting the feel of her hand in his one last time. But he couldn't, and she wouldn't, because she barely knew him.

"This is me," she said as the flats came into view.

"Right. Rose Tyler, it's been a pleasure tutoring you," he stuck out his hand, intending for her to shake it.

A morose look crossed her face, and he thought that Rose Tyler should never look sad, and then remembered how many time he was the cause of her sadness.

"Goodbye, John," with that she reached her hand to his shoulder, brushing the tweed, and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

He was left staring at her, dumbstruck. She pulled away in a flash, blushing, and sped off. She turned around and waved before disappearing into the building.

"Goodbye, Rose," his voice cracked and sounded hoarse. It was as if he'd been crying, when really he'd been fighting the tears and the emotions.

* * *

><p>He went back to the TARDIS, alone. He never wanted to say goodbye to her, because every time it hurt so damn much.<p>

He said he was moving, but he lingered. Ever so often, he'd find himself in London, unexpectedly seeing her, then disappearing as to not be seen. Sometimes he'd go after an adventure with River. Sometimes River would be with him when he'd spot her in a crowd on Oxford Street (or wherever they were) and break out in a cold sweat. He didn't tell River, but River knew. And she felt bad for him, and felt bad for the girl in the pink jumper and trainers.

One day he was walking along, minding his own business, when he saw her. With him. Only he had a leather jacket, blue eyes, and large ears. And he was smiling, holding her hand as she practically skipped alongside him. No matter the regeneration he was in, they just _fit_. And it broke his hearts to know what would happen, and that piece that completed him would be gone in a matter of a year or so.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself, to her, though they couldn't hear it. He was sorry for turning her life upside down, but he was certainly not sorry for meeting her. For that he would never apologise.

Part of him wanted to warn himself, make him do anything to protect her. The other part wanted to whisk her away himself. But he couldn't. And he wouldn't.

So he hid in the shadows and watched as Rose Tyler and the Doctor held hands, smiling as if nothing could break them.

The eleventh Doctor ducked back into the TARDIS, broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Now it's done for good, unless I get more inspiration. I tend to throw the ninth Doctor into a lot of DW stories I write, because I love him and wish he had another series. I hope I didn't just ruin this story by adding another chapter.<strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all for the lovely and fantastic reviews. This story is done, but I'm in the midst of writing a series of one-shots inspired by Tutor. **

****_There are times when he sees her, and she has no idea who he is. He knows she'll never recognise his face again, but she's always there. Then there are times he sees her, and she's with _him_, and his hearts break just a little more. That's what he gets when Amy and Rory insist they take a trip into 'normal London' and end up a few years in the past._

**Yep, just a little preview. Hopefully it's not terrible, but I've got a feeling it'll be terribly angsty. The story should be posted soon.**


End file.
